


плохие привычки

by tinusee



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinusee/pseuds/tinusee
Summary: в улыбающееся лицо стрелу не пускают. приходится давиться улыбкой чтобы это правило сработало.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 4





	плохие привычки

**Author's Note:**

> salvia palth – i was all over her  
> МЫ – 2  
> МЫ – рассвет

никакой индивидуальности. в голове роем «куда ты пошла, у тебя завтра анатомия, иди к себе и не высовывайся», а ноги все несут и несут к ней.

я врываюсь в комнату и замираю на месте. вижу ее, сидящую на стуле и рисующую какие-то узоры черной ручкой на бедре.

«аритмическая форма сердечной недостаточности. наиболее частые причины — множественные экстрасистолы, мерцательная аритмия, пароксизмальная-» — щелчок клавиатуры — пауза. 

она оборачивается, а я пытаюсь вспомнить механизмы сердечной слабости. 

у меня на щеках разводы от туши и дешёвых блесток.

мне бы хотелось прочитать ее мысли, но вместо этого я лишь думаю о ее руках и бедрах в цветочек.

в ее комнате всегда приятно пахнет. выпечкой, газировкой из автоматов, чернилами. и бабл гамом — таким же розовым, как ее волосы. 

я прыгаю на ее кровать, сминая пушистое покрывало, разрушая всю красоту и аккуратность. она смотрит на меня удивленно, не злобно, а скорее смешливо, иронично, со вкусом полной луны.  
я не знаю, чего хочу. моя память возвращает меня на ту вечеринку, где я не знала, как ей угодить. мы не целовались, не делали ничего такого, за что было бы потом стыдно. я просто помню, что мне было одиноко. и зачем я только туда пошла. теперь это постоянно у меня в голове, прогрызает ходы, проклевывает черные дыры наружу, пытаясь убежать от меня, от арктической зимы внутри. эти воспоминания, как маленький котенок, который прижимается к маме-кошке в надежде на защиту и тепло, а та его сжирает на завтрак (или на обед (или на ужин)).

она ложится со мной рядом, щека к щеке, и я чувствую запах ее кожи — вишня и корица. я видела форму в кухонной мойке и кусочек пирога в холодильнике. 

цвет настроения — розовый. хочется нюхать ее волосы. мне даже представлять не приходится, все по шаблону уже давно выстроилось в голове готовой картинкой из неонового света, мягких волос, глупых смешков, шершавых пальцев и длинных ресниц. 

я вожу пальцем по ее бедру, обводя кривые цветочки. 

ей щекотно — она улыбается. мне кажется, что ее улыбка — создание чего-то внеземного, вневселенского — не бога (бога ведь нет) — кого-то другого. 

я никогда не буду той, кого она будет любить. 

я знаю. я давно все знаю, все разложено по полкам черными стопками рваных журналов и книг, и на каждой написано «ее родинки», или «ее шрамы», или «ее улыбка». есть одна стопка, самая высокая из всех — «ее безучастность (не доказано)» — которая чуть-чуть, и обвалится, а заодно и погребет меня под листами, исписанными ее почерком и моими безразличными буквами. 

я слышу скрип кровати и шорох шершавой стены. она переворачивается со спины на живот, задевая рукой обои. 

мне кажется, я влюбилась. надеюсь, что кажется.

ее ступни упираются в спинку кровати. я слушаю ее дыхание, писк комара и шум проезжающего поезда.  
ее халат с нашивкой «хэллоу китти» на кармане висит на дверце шкафа белым пятном.  
я никогда не думала, что влюблюсь в свою одногруппницу. 

надо было всё-таки поступать в другой мед.  
надо было снимать другую квартиру.  
не надо было соглашаться жить с ней. 

блять. идиотка.

на стенах висят учебные плакаты — скелет человека, мышцы спины, мышцы живота, фронтальный разрез мозга, ветви грудной аорты. я думаю о ее губах и о том, что не выучила тему по пат анатомии на завтра. больше конечно о ее губах — анатомия подождет. 

ничего, ничего, ничего.  
все пройдет, все забудется.

кто же знал, что все так будет. я, например, думала, что буду любить только по-подружески, без желания жить в одной квартире, спать в одной постели, завести двух собак и умереть в один день из-за старости.

смешно. с ней я готова дожить до старости.  
с ней я на все готова.  
смешно. 

часы пищат, объявляя о полночи. я почти швыряю их в стену, но она зевает и улыбается мне еще раз и безразличие окутывает меня с ног до головы.  
пустота в районе солнечного сплетения сводит с ума. я не знаю, как временно ее заглушить, забить, заполнить чем-то кроме розового, который мне никогда не достанется. меня распирает изнутри, почти разрывает, но:

— спокойной ночи.

— спокойной.

плохо. ее «спокойной» проклинает меня на все оставшееся время до утра. завалившись на свою кровать, я моментально засыпаю, без лишних мыслей (что, кстати, впервые за два с половиной года). мне снова снятся кошмары — смерти, черные гнилые руки, бездонные озера, реки крови и радиоактивные младенцы. я снова просыпаюсь в четыре утра и иду курить три сигареты за раз, обжигая пальцы докуренной до фильтра, со слезами на глазах от дыма (ага, конечно) и с болью в сердце, от которой невозможно даже сделать вздох.  
она снова стоит в дверях и смотрит на меня осуждающе.

да, я видела легкие курильщика.  
да, мне все равно.  
нет, мне не страшно.

я снова ложусь на кровать, проваливаясь в дремоту. 

l'ora prima dell'alba viene chiamata l'ora del lupo.

час волка, где она — монстр из ада, моего личного — этой квартиры.  
сакура харуно — лучшая на курсе, любимица ректорки медицинского факультета, вся такая хорошая и правильная. раскрывая пальцами мою грудную клетку, раздвигая ребра и вынимая сердце, она смотрит мне в глаза, а из моего рта сочится струйкой кровь. и она улыбается, и я улыбаюсь. и я смеюсь — мы смеемся вместе.  
зеленые глаза, тонкие запястья, которые можно обхватить ладонью без усилий. ее улыбка с красными зубами и с кровью из носа. 

глупый будильник напоминает о том, что пора просыпаться.

я надеюсь, что однажды я не разомкну глаз и мне будет легче, всем будет легче. поздневесеннее солнце бьет в лицо, заставляя морщиться от отвращения. я еле-еле поднимаю веки, откидывая в сторону желание завалиться и проспать беспокойным сном еще часов десять, не двигаясь и не издавая ни звука, создавая ощущение смертельного холодного спокойствия.  
в голове пустота — я скорее всего не наберу и шестидесяти баллов на сегодняшнем опросе. и скорее всего меня еще больше будет не любить преподаватель. 

хочется винить ее, но язык не поворачивается — сама виновата.

сама. сама. 

потому что дура. 

я вижу, что она, как обычно, открывает шторы нараспашку и смотрит на рассветное небо. ее голая бледная спина с вмятинами от постельного белья и с родинками на лопатках будто сияет нимбом, подсвеченная лучами солнца.  
я иду на кухню и ставлю чайник на плиту. моя рука так и тянется прикоснуться к сине-оранжевому пламени, которое так манит, манит, манит — гипнотизирует своими покачиваниями. я слышу приближающиеся шаги, и отдергиваю пальцы в последнюю секунду.  
вафельной крошкой и кафельными осколками что-то сыпется из меня, и я на секунду чувствую себя кошкой, бездумно пытающейся угнаться за солнечным зайчиком (в данном случае за ней).

зря. 

завтрак сакуры — матча латте и хлеб с авокадо.  
мой завтрак — черный чай с бергамотом и сигарета.

она выглядит так мило — в белой растянутой футболке и в совершенно растрепанных старых розовых тапочках. я не хочу быть ее подругой, я хочу целовать ее до потери дыхания.  
я все думаю и думаю, пока не чувствую теплую ладонь у себя на руке.

краснея от неожиданности, отдергиваю руку (как пару минут назад от огня) и смотрю на нее не моргая. 

— ты слушала, что я говорила? 

молчание.

— видимо нет. собираться надо. пойдем.

я люблю этот ее наполовину приказной тон с каплей строгости.  
я люблю, когда она злится, но не очень сильно — так, чтобы потом все можно было перевести в шутку и снова пойти залипать в атлас по физиологии. 

я бреду в свою комнату, такую противную, бледную, заплаканную, противоположную ее комнате — манящей, розовой клубнично-вишневой, улыбчивой.

в моей комнате пахнет лекарствами (обезболами, снотворными, антисептиком) и немного сыростью — от слез (что мне скорее всего кажется). а может и нет, я точно не знаю. надо бы спросить у кого-то. или купить освежитель для воздуха с ароматом свежести водопада или райских цветов. или оставить все как есть, в напоминание о собственной слабости и зависимости.

плохие привычки: курение, невзаимная влюбленность и надежда на что-то, что никогда не случится.

я, наверное, постепенно схожу с ума. сознание, как уроборос — сжирает само себя, застряв в бесконечности и невозможности выбраться из петли, единственный выход из которой — смерть от ее руки, что даже в теории невозможно представить, не то, что на практике.  
монотонность, ежедневная рутина, отточенные надоевшие действия.

халат, шапка, атлас, конспекты, ручка.  
соберись, соберись, соберись, соберись, соберись. 

улыбка: 

— готова?

нет.

— да.

***

«прости, мне срочно надо в ректорат» — и убегает. 

я все понимаю, я все понимаю. 

толпа обтекает меня со всех сторон, и я качаюсь будто на волнах, смотря в потолок — на люминесцентные лампы, которые азбукой морзе передают мне «расскажи ей тчк все будет нормально тчк она поймет тчк».

я не буду ничего рассказывать, я же не глупая.  
я не хочу сочувственных взглядов и жалости в свою сторону.  
я ненавижу жалость.

я не глупая, хотя иногда, мне кажется, выгляжу глупо. блондинистые, с желтизной волосы, стрелки до ушей, разноцветные тени, заколочки-ромашки — по-дурацки, по-детски, «ино, не переросла еще? в детстве не наигралась?».

дождь колошматит по стенам и подоконникам тяжелыми каплями. 

надеюсь, она успела добежать до ректората и не промокла. «интересно, как ты там» — буду думать, что в порядке. солнышко — лучик. она догоняет меня, с мокрой головой и с мокрыми кедами.  
я накидываю на нее свое худи (с дыркой на рукаве, но это неважно), а она смотрит с благодарностью и идет рядом, еле-еле касаясь своим плечом моего, улыбаясь всем мимо проходящим, разбрасывая свое тепло налево и направо, не думая о себе. 

я задыхаюсь от нежности.

белый халат своими пуговицами усугубляет ситуацию — я чувствую себя трупом в морге — бледная, болезненная, накрытая белым. я видела, мы все видели, но мне почему-то кажется, что только одна я представляла себя, лежащую на бетонном секционном столе, под простыней и с биркой на большом пальце.

я думаю, что не выдержу — все расскажу по своей глупости, по своей наивности, по своей нетерпеливости. 

в улыбающееся лицо стрелу не пускают. приходится давиться улыбкой чтобы правило работало. 

за окном громыхает, и она невольно ко мне прижимается. я снова краснею — второй раз за день, и снова из-за нее.

— прости.

— ничего.

она улыбается. 

— пара скоро начнется.

у меня трещит в голове от мыслей. и кровь визжит в венах. и легкие вместе с диафрагмой и ребрами — вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз.

если хочется — сбудется. 

я перебираю в кармане бумажки от «орбита», пластиковую обертку от сигарет, чек из супермаркета и зажигалку. 

горечь шершавым языком облизывает мою гортань, опускаясь ниже в пищевод, и я чувствую языки пламени у себя под ребрами, которые обжигают все мои внутренности, будто пытаясь сделать из них глиняные сосуды. непонятно для чего — для слез, наверное.  
я чуть заваливаюсь в сторону, списывая все на усталость и недосып, хотя, мне кажется, она все понимает.

мы подходим к окну, за которым творится непонятно что: ветер сносит листья с деревьев, дождь заливает тротуары и случайных прохожих. мне становится смешно от их выражений лиц и их несчастного вида мокрых кошек. 

— ты сегодня свободна? 

я замираю на секунду, и не поворачиваюсь, вся напрягаюсь, и напряжение, скорее всего, очень сильно заметно. все вокруг будто останавливаются, застывают на месте, капли дождя и листья зависают в воздухе, первокурсники престают шуметь. становится слишком тихо. слишком.

— да, а что?

глупая, глупая, глупая. 

— не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь? 

она никогда меня никуда не звала. за все два с половиной года нашего соседства мы выходили только в магазин на первом этаже, потому что было поздно, и в университет на пары. я не понимаю.  
«не подавай виду»

— можно. 

***

я слишком много надумала. глупостей всяких, несбыточных действий, иллюзорных моментов и прочего.

мы стоим возле бара, из которого орет музыка и периодически вываливаются пьяные в стельку люди (которых, учитывая их состояние, так вряд ли можно назвать).

и раз, раз, раз, раз, раз, раз, раз, раз.

я где-то читала, что чтобы понять, чего хочет человек надо долго смотреть ему в глаза. ее лицо — все в блестках и в хайлайтере — сияет фиолетово-розовым, а глаз-то практически и не видно из-за упавшей челки. блять. 

мне приходится смотреть на оплеванную тротуарную плитку. я боюсь, что грохнусь прямо здесь и ей придется тащить меня домой. будет безумно стыдно, поэтому держусь. 

я, почему-то невозможно пьяная, хотя сделала всего пару глотков саке, смотрю прямо в воду бензиновой лужи, а там имя ее — плавает среди розовых лепестков и сигаретного дыма. 

сакура цветет. я улыбаюсь потому что понимаю, что сакуре подходит ее имя. в апреле-мае она чувствует себя лучше всего, не ходит комком нервов и колкостей и постоянно улыбается. 

какой-то парень выбегает и блюет нам прямо в ноги. она смеется, звонко, до колик и сбитого дыхания. я сначала пытаюсь сделать серьезное лицо, но потом все-таки пробиваюсь на смех. 

парень извиняется, а мы «нет, что вы, такое бывает, вы в порядке?», и дождавшись положительного ответа уходим куда подальше, все еще улыбаясь. ну как уходим — убегаем. и в голове у меня творится просто необъяснимое.

до следующего бара, по моей памяти, пешком минут пять. мы добегаем до него за две.  
но она ведет меня в другую сторону, к аллее сакур, и мне становится не по себе от предчувствия чего-то, чего я ждала очень долго. 

никого нет, мне страшно. деревья горят розовым, ее волосы горят розовым. 

мне не по себе. под моей кожей — стая птиц.  
что если я люблю, а ты ☼ — нет?

и вот она, в заблеванных кедах, мятом белом платье, с блестками по всему лицу и с огромными ресницами тянется о мне губами, а я понимаю, что завтра ей будет стыдно, а мне — плохо. 

но я целую ее, хватаюсь рукой за ее руку, не знаю, куда деть вторую, и оставляю ее болтаться безучастно. а она берет и кладет ее себе на щеку, и я могу почувствовать крупинки блесток на ее коже. 

мне же хуже. 

«блять, серьезно, ты сейчас серьезно?» 

да.

такое вообще бывает? похоже, что да.  
она вдруг берет меня под коленками, и поднимает. и мне начинает казаться, что я могу дотянуться до звезд, которых сейчас, честно сказать, не видно. 

— ты что-нибудь чувствуешь?

— а ты?

— нет.

вранье. я пялюсь на нее не отрывая взгляд ни на секунду. не моргая, и с приоткрытым ртом. я чувствую себя очень странно. мне кажется, что умершая два с половиной года назад кошка в моей груди ожила и приняла мое сердце за когтеточку.

— что-то случилось?

— я просто очень счастлива.


End file.
